


A New Deal

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Same Bat, Different Man [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and then Clark actually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Deal

Dick swallowed nervously as he tried to assess the situation. He'd just gone from making a teasing comment to possibly living out his wildest fantasies in just a few minutes' time and his mind was still spinning.

Clark stared back at him, his eyes slowly darkening with lust. "Are you planning on ever taking the costume off," he asked, "or should I rip it off myself?"

A hot wave of desire ran through Dick's veins at the thought of his costume being shred to pieces this way. He bit his lower lip, then proceeded to take the cowl off, and unfasten his cape, letting both slide against his body on their way to the floor. He removed his gloves and dropped them to the floor as well.

Smiling, Clark said, "That's better," and he reached for the buckle of Batman's utility belt.

"You're, uh--" Dick cleared his throat and tried again, "You're really okay with this?" he asked in voice made shaky by uncertainty. Even in his wildest fantasies, seducing Superman had never been this easy...

Clark's hand stilled on the belt for a moment. "Well... a certain special bluebird just flew in through my window and offered himself as a bed warmer." There was a low, almost dark chuckle, and he went back to unfastening the utility belt. When the buckle clicked open, he used both ends to pull Dick closer to him. Then, Clark leaned in and trailed warm, wet kisses along Dick's neck, all the way to his ear where he whispered, "I couldn't possibly refuse such a tempting offer, now could I?"

With a low moan, Dick let his head drop to the side, exposing more of his neck. Clark let go of the belt which dropped noisily to the ground. His hands went slowly around Dick's hips, all the way to the curves of his backside.

"You weren't teasing, were you?" Clark asked, gently tracing the curve of Dick's jaw with the tip of his nose.

"Teasing?" Dick echoed. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips before he finally admitted, "Kinda? For a second, I guess I was." When Clark let him go and pulled back, frowning, Dick immediately went on, "I guess-- I was curious. But, ah, I--" He drew in a sharp breath. "You know how people sometimes have completely crazy, wild fantasies that are really never going to happen?"

Clark nodded and a smile started tugging at his lips again.

Dick looked down at the floor, his heart pounding in his ears. Seconds stretched into infinity before he finally looked back up and in a small, hesitant voice, said, "Mine...is you."

The smile on Clark's lips grew wider. He ran his hand slowly up Dick's cheek, and around to the nape of his neck, through his hair. "Mine," Clark said, his voice barely more than a whisper, "has a lot to do with you."

"Me?" croaked Dick, unsure that he had heard right. "But you could-- you could have _anyone_. You're..." He let out a chuckle. "You're _Superman_."

"You know how I said that Bruce and I were ancient history?" Clark asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess you could say he dumped me - not that we were actually, really together... He dumped me when he realized that I was a lot more interested in a happy little bluebird than in a grumpy old bat."

"I-- I never knew..."

"It doesn't matter," Clark said, licking his lips. "You're here now..."

Dick's only reply came in the form of a small shuddering sigh. He reached a hesitant hand onto Clark's chest, tracing hard pectorals and taut stomach muscles all the way to the elastic waistband of his boxers.

In a low, hoarse voice, Clark said, "I swear if you don't take that costume off now, I'm going to rip it to shreds..."

Eyes closed, Dick replied almost breathlessly, "I have _lots_ of spares."

Clark let out a deep growl, and before Dick could think to change his mind about it, his Batman costume - his brand new Batman costume - was lying in pieces on the floor.

"You said your fantasy had a lot to do with me, what's...the rest of it?" Dick asked, stepping out of his boots, shivering at the sudden feel of the cool night air against his skin.

Clark gave him a crooked smile. "We'll get to that soon enough," he said, running a hand down Dick's chest, "Sweet little bluebird." When he reached below the waist and cupped Dick's already straining erection, Clark was forced to amend, "Or maybe not so little after all..."

Dick made a small noise at the back of his throat. "Didn't you get the memo?" he asked with a slow thrust of the hips, pressing himself more firmly against the palm of Clark's hand. "I'm a big bad Bat now."

"No you're not," Clark replied in a chuckle, "It's just what you do. Besides, _Batman_ isn't allowed in my bed..." He leaned forward, and whispered in Dick's ear, "And I'd hate to have to take you right here on the floor the first time..."

"Batman without his suit is just a man," Dick pointed out, breathing heavily against Clark's cheek, "but I've lusted after you far too long to care where we have sex the first time." His hands found their way around Clark's waist and down his boxers, caressing the firm roundness of his backside, shivering at the touch of impossibly smooth skin.

"Come, then," Clark said, reaching to pull one of Dick's hands out from where they were buried in his underwear, "you'll see the bed is really quite comfortable."

Dick nodded, eyes half lidded, and he let Clark guide him across the room. Moments later Dick found himself lying naked on dark silk sheets, an equally naked Clark Kent straddling him at the hips. Dick reached a hand and grasped one of Clark's thighs tightly, as if to reassure himself that this wasn't just some crazy hallucination brought on by one of Scarecrow's drugs, or some of Poison Ivy's plant spores.

Clark ran his hand over Dick's, then up his forearm, all the way to the bicep. "I've waited for you for so long," he said, bending down until their noses almost touched, "I wasn't sure I'd ever have you..."

"You can have me," Dick answered breathlessly with a thrust of the hips. "Clark..." He thrust his hips again and, grinding against Clark, added, "You can take me."

A low growl rumbled through Clark's chest and he slid down Dick's body slowly, pausing to lick around a nipple, brushing feather light kisses over old scars and fresh bruises.

He spread Dick's legs open, settling between them, caressing muscular thighs and lean hips, carefully avoiding contact with the young man's full, firm erection.

Back arching, his head thrown back into the pillow, Dick whispered, "Please," over and over again, until finally Clark stopped avoiding the part of him that demanded attention and took him into his mouth. Dick moaned loudly, and reaching blindly, he buried a hand in Clark's soft, dark hair.

Clark pulled away for a moment, and Dick whimpered at the loss of contact. Before he had time to plead for its return, he felt a cool, slick finger circling his entrance and slowly sliding into him. Again he felt Clark's breath on his skin, his soft lips and warm tongue tracing a path from the base of the young man's shaft, all the way to its tip. Dick's soft moans turned into louder cries, close to pain at first, then eased into pleasure, as a rhythm was slowly established; in and out, down and up.

A second finger pushed into him, stretching him wider, and Dick responded with a thrust of his hips, back arching and fists blindly grabbing at the silk sheets under him. "I can't--" he croaked. He ran his tongue over parched lips and grabbed Clark's shoulder before attempting to warn him again, "Can't hold off much longer."

"You don't have to," Clark told him, immediately taking him back into his mouth.

Just a couple slow slides later, down and up, inside and out, and Dick came, bucking sharply, in a long guttural whine. Eyes rolling back in their orbits, he dropped back to the mattress, panting heavily, his body glistening with sweat. Words came out as grunts, so he stopped trying to say them.

His breathing had barely started to slow, when he felt his legs being lifted up before coming to rest against a solid shape. Dick lifted his head and looked to see his legs hoisted over Clark's shoulders.

"Oh," Dick said, still dazed from his earlier climax. It didn't quite occur to him what was going on, until he felt the tip of Clark's erection start pushing up into him. Dick let out a strangled, "Yes," his eyes growing wider as Clark slid into him, inch by powerful inch.

Clark set a long, slow rhythm of careful but deep thrusts, increasing his speed gradually. Dick bucked against him, the fingers of one hand digging into Clark's thigh, while the other hand gripped and pulled at the sheets.

Short panting breaths, moans, and pleas for more and faster followed the pace of Clark's motions. Soon his thrusts became erratic, and with each one he drove faster and deeper into his lover, until he finally found release, groaning in blissful agony.

He crashed to the mattress beside Dick, his breaths coming in gasps, hair damp with sweat.

"Reality definitely beats fantasy," Clark said after a while, and he lazily ran a hand across Dick's chest.

"Definitely," Dick agreed, eyes closed, stifling a yawn.

Much later, when Dick opened his eyes again, and he felt Clark's solid form behind him, and his strong arm thrown across his midsection, he couldn't help the goofy grin that almost immediately split his face. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined waking up like this - spooning...with _Superman_. Reality was more than definitely better than fantasy.

"I could get used to this," he said, having turned his head to find Clark looking back at him.

"I wouldn't mind," Clark replied, smiling, and he brushed a small kiss at the nape of Dick's neck.

Dick turned to face him, then eyes sparkling, he leaned in to kiss his lips.

Surprised, frowning, Clark pulled back. "That's not usually part of the deal," he explained.

"New Batman, new deal."

"You're not Batman now..."

"I'm not _Bruce_ either," Dick said softly.

He leaned in again for a kiss, but this time Clark didn't pull back. Instead he responded, hesitantly at first, then with growing assurance.

When they pulled apart, Clark smiled and said, "I... could get used to this."

"I wouldn't mind," Dick told him, and he reached in for another kiss.

  
=> End.


End file.
